Locked In
by SailorFanFickers
Summary: Sailorfanfiction's conglomeration of locked in stories.
1. Sweetness Fnerk

Your friends dare you to go into the house that is said to be haunted. at first you don't want to but you quickly change your mind and plan to scare them after daring them to follow you after a few minutes of you being in the house.

"yea sure I'll go in but you gotta follow me in after like three to five minutes." Said Ben the hacker, so Ben heads into the two story house old and grey, paint peeling. With every step that Ben took the stairs leading up to the house got shorter and narrower, they creaked and squeaked as if they where going to snap.

The door was locked and it looked old and dusty inside. He could see no foot prints in the dust on the floor. There was a sign that used to hang straight on the door, now it is only held on my one nail. It said "Condemned building, trespassers enter at own risk" He said to them" hey guys I have to find another way in."

Replying with a smart alec remark Femie says "But I'm not a guy I'm a woman"

While walking around the right side of the house Ben finds a window. After thinking about it he says to himself "If it's condemned then everything will be locked up."

He… Being a hacker and an expert at lock picking takes Femies hair clip and her Bobbie pin walks around back to not bee seen. He starts working at the lock and gets in only after 30 seconds.

Now that Ben is a few steps in the house he decides to look around. He starts with his surroundings he sees a sink an old dishwasher, and a few cans of beans. He looks at the floor and finds not foot prints but what looks like drops of blood then recognizes that they are only old ketchup stains. He follows them into the closet and cleans it up. He next makes it look like he had been attacked. Remembering that he had planned to scare them. He next goes up stares and looks around to find a working cassette player. He opens it and reads aloud. "Scary sounds. Not for the faint hearted" He plays it on low and realizes that it is a male in the tape. He sets it up next to the window and waits for his friends to start looking at the house. He plays it just as his friends see him. Having read about famous actors and how they get good. He acts like he is really being attacked. After the first scream he goes down ending the tapes cycle. As his friends run up to the house not knowing if he was playing or if it was real they hear a second scream. "aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" they burst into the house and up the stares. To find their friend had really been murdered. They knew at once that it was only meant to be a practical joke. But looking up at the killer who stands before them, wearing a leather jacket, and a mask as black as the night it's self… the killer starts laughing. That's Ben's cue to get up. Ben just stares into their eyes. Looking like a zombie he starts to walk funny toward them. He to starts laughing. But not in a serious voice. The killer takes off his mask to revile his face... It is Ben's older brother. Ben and Jack sit down and pull out a hidden video camera. Ben's friends now laughing and feeling like they had practically walked into the joke, start watching the video too. Being that the video is now over they start to head out to find a man standing in the doorway. Dressed exactly like jack… jack says "sorry dude I kinda beat you to the big scare". The man in a deep voice says "HA HA HA... when they close a house it is for a reason." Ben looks down at the man's hand. It held a machete….


	2. Orical AKA Ragini

_**Title:**__** Your Hands  
**__**By:**__**Ragni Mithrim  
**__**Rating**__**: M for mature audiences for adult materials  
**__**Disclaimers:**__** I do not have any rights to Any X-Men character, **__**Eldest**__**, or Switchfoot's song "Home"  
**__**Warnings**__**: This is a SLASH. as in a male/male relationship (yes that does include sex). If you have any issues with this I suggest you hit the back button and not read this. You have been warned and if you so choose to read this it is on you, not me, so do not flame me. For those of you who have not issues with this, please enjoy and leave a review.  
**__**Danke,  
**__**Ragni~**_

Piotr was stuck at the airport with Storm, waiting for the new arrival. He could only imagine what this guy could do. The plane was delayed, having gotten caught in a snowstorm during a cross-over in London. Watching Storm coming back once again from asking if the plane would be arriving soon, he turned back to the book he had, Eldest, by Christopher Paloini. It was getting very interesting, the main characters, Eragon and Saphira, had finally reached the elves and were going to meet someone.

"Peter." he glanced up at the weather witch, and nodded. "The plane just landed..did you read the file?"

Of course he read the file, what did she think he was doing on the car ride here?

"_Da_. We're here for an Alexi Rossovich. Not much is known, the Professor isn't even sure if Alexi is a man or woman. All the Alexi's I've known were actually female, they just shortened it from Alexendrina. But I don't know, Ororo. Do we even have a picture?"

"No my friend, we do not. But Alexi does have one of all of us, so hopefully...I must ask, if Alexi doesn't speak English, will you be able to translate?" Storm asked, giving him a look of concern. "It wouldn't bother you?"

"_Нет_, it wouldnt' bother me. And Da, I can translate if needed." he smiled softly, looking down at the woman.

Storm was wearing a thick cream colored sweater and warm looking pants. On the chair next to Peter's was her thick, fluffy grey coat. For a weather controller, she does wear a lot of warm clothes in the winter. But Peter was from Siberia so a little snow here was nothing for him. Heck, when it hit ten below, and everyone was bundled up he was out making snow people in a light winter jacket, jeans and work boots. No hat, no gloves, but he did wear a scarf for the effect. If something outside needed to be done, it was either Logan or Piotr who went out and did it.

Currently he was wearing loose fitted jeans, work boots, and a light weight, green cashmere sweater. No coat, nothing of the sort, it was, after all, only 20 degrees Fahrenheit, without a wind chill so it was actually quiet nice for the Russian.

As he and Storm gathered their things up, the passangers started to file in, most looking dead on their feet. At the very end of the group came a young man, tall and thin, with thick blue-black hair and true blue eyes, the same shade like the sky on a perfect Summer's day. He was wearing a nice, worn brown leather jacket, and gloves, with a thin blue sweater on under it and fitted jeans, with shiny black combat boots.

As he looked around he constantly glanced at something he held in his gloved hand and when he caught sight of Piotr he smiled and started for them.

''Excuse me?" he asked as he drew closer, his voice lightly accented. He sounded Romanian. "Excuse me, but are you Piotr Rasputin and Ororo Monroe?" The two nodded and stared slightly at him. They had both decided to go with Peter's experience and found themselves wrong.

"Da. You are Alexi Rossovich?"

"Yes. I'm sorry you had to wait so long, I'm sure I could have bought a cab."

"Caught, and it's no problem. We've waited longer for others." Storm assured, correcting his miswording.

Alexi looked confused, "Caught? Caught what?"

Piotr smiled and gave Alexi's shoulder a friendly pat. "'Caught a cab', not bought. Do not worry my friend, Americanisms are....odd at best and I still don't get most of them." Alexi nodded and gave the taller man a funny look. Peter ignored it and steered the man towards baggage claim.

A half hour later, after sorting a few things out with customs, all three of them were in the X-Van heading back towards the school. It was pretty silent, neither Storm nor Piotr wanting to possibly overstep their bounds and ask something they shouldn't, and Alexi too absorbed in the scenery to say anything.

After their half hour drive they arrived at the mansion, it thankfully almost empty what with it being so close to Christmas.

"There are usually more children here, but most of them have gone home for Christmas. It's actually pretty quiet here now. I think Scott is still here, probably in his office. Rachel, she's Scott's daughter, is probably around here somewhere. Hank went home for Christmas and I think he dragged Bobby with him. Actually, I think other than the three of us, Scott, Rachel and Logan are the only ones left, not counting a few students here and there." Storm informed, as she breezed through the garage and into the warm kitchen, where she was once again proven wrong, upon finding a certain Cajun standing over a huge metal pot of something or another.

"Allo Stormy, y' broght anot'er stray home eh?" Gambit joked, eyeing up the new guy, followed up by Peter. "Allo Petey! 'M makin' y' favorite f' dinner. Cajun chili!" he laughed at the Russain's grimace. He hated the Cajun's chili, he'd eat anything other than that.

''Da, thank you for that Remy, but I think I'll be skipping dinner tonight. I have somethings I need to get done tonight." he nodded as he led the Romanian out of the kitchen after him. He knew where Alexi was going to be rooming, he should, he lived there. As they walked silently up the stairs a few students appeared out of no where to see the new guy, and the some of the females stood and oogled his rear end.

When they reached Peter's room and he let them in, he moved to flop down on his bed. Alexi stood by the closed door and looked around a little uncertainly. "Piotr, there's something you should know...about myself." Peter sat up and gave his full attention as the other man took in the gray walls, a few of his own works hanging on them. The dresser by the door, the closet opposite it and the two beds, separated by a nightstand and a window.

"Da?" he promted, seeing that Alexi wasn't very forth coming.

"You should know that I am...oh hell. I am Gay. If you have problems with that please, get over them. But I do understand if you are not comfortable rooming with me. I just hope this does not ruin any chance at a friendship." Alexi shrugged a little, leaning against the wall by the door. Piotr looked at him hard for two minutes, maybe more, and then broke out into a smile.

"Well, Alexi, if we are confessing, I am bi. I fear, though, other than possibly Gambit, there are no men to date around here. Most people here do not know that I am what I am. I'm not hiding, I just don't feel it is anyone's business knowing. If you feel you cannot room with me I understand."

Alexi just stood there slightly open mouthed, and then grinned. "Well, Piotr, I have a proposal."

Peter looked at him, a little amused. "Da..I'm listening."

"I shall room with you, and I promise to not purposely flirt with you, and you shall do the same. If one of us somehow finally gets a boyfriend-or a girlfriend in your case as well- we shall have to work out a system in case things..pick up. Agreed?"

"Wait..what?"

"I won't hit on you, purposefully, and you do the same to me. If we ever have 'company' we will come up with a system to let the other know and stay away."

"Oh. Sure."

Alexi nodded and then set to unpacking, knowing full well someone was enjoying the view.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Just as he had promised, Piotr was absent from dinner, along with a certain Romanian. Concerned for the new guy's well being Storm went to check on them, after politely declining any of Remy's cooking. As she drew closer to the room she thought her heard music coming from their room. Drawing closer, she was correct, but it didn't seem like one of Piotr's normal songs.

_It's a long way from Miami to L.A.  
__It's a longer way from yesterday to where I am today.  
__It's a long way from my thoughts to what I'll say.  
__It's a long long way from paradise to where I am today._

If she was remembering right, it sounded much like one of Jubilee's CD's. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to let her in. As the door opened, the music was turned down to a soft murmur in the back ground and she found Piotr stretched out on his bed, a sketch pad in hand and Alexi sitting on the floor in front of the other bed.

"Hello Storm. Is everything alright?" Peter asked, looking up from his drawing to see a confused weather witch.

"Who opened the door?"

"I did." Alexi spoke up, blushing a little. "It wasn't that hard, the knob is actually really light.'' Peter and Storm both looked at him a little confused. "Sorry..telekinesis, I did not tell you earlier? Oops."

Ah that cleared that up, now to get to buisness. "Would you two like something for dinner? I could cook you something else.."

"No thank you Storm, but I'm not really hungry..But if you are Alexi?"

"No. I am fine. _mulţumesc_." He smiled and nodded as Storm slowly nodded her head, trying to make heads or tails of these two. With a short wave good bye she left the two alone once again and as she continued on her way, swore the music got louder.

"You moved your head."

"Sorry."

As the Russian went back to sketching his new roommate, the Romanian went back to his writing, slowly tilting his head to the right.

"Alexi..."

"Sorry." he muttered, righting his head once again. He was stuck, he couldn't help that his head started to tilt when ever he thought hard about something. With a sigh he set his writings aside for now and decided to sit still and try to play twenty questions with his roommate.

"Piotr?"

"Da?" he glanced up briefly to see that he had remained as he was and to try to get the shadows just right.

"Do you have any family?''

"Da..my brother Mikhail. He's floating about somewhere, but he'll pop up eventually." Piotr shrugged, forcing back thoughts of his sister and parents. "You?"

"Only child, and orphan of ten years..." he replied shortly, this jaw slightly clenched. Piotr recognized that tone of voice and set his drawing down. He sat up and waited to see if Alexi would talk about it. "I am alright. It's in the past. What's past is past. Yeh?"

"Da.." Piotr echoed, as he stood stretching. He heard Alexi groan behind him and he turned to see what was the matter.

"I'm sorry Piotr. I thought I would be able to handle myself, but...you know you are a beautiful creature yes? I..I am having difficulties keeping myself from...never mind. I...I will switch rooms." Alexi blushed, staring at one spot in the rug in front of him. The taller man laughed slightly, and knelt in front of him.

"I understand..I too have been having...difficulties..why do you think I asked to draw you? I could stare without you getting weirded out." Alexi smirked a little ruefully, and looked him in the eye.

"I know I do not know you, but....I would like to. I would like....never mi-"

"Het. Tell me. Alexi, you have to get over this, this...thing that is hardwired into your brain. You start to say what you feel you need to then something happens and you try to drop it. Tell me."

"I would like to see if I could care for you..dearly..." he whispered, not looking at anything, eyes shut as if to prevent disgust and other such looks from hitting him. Piotr sighed and leaned closer. His hand gently brushed against a warm cheek and true blue eyes fluttered open to meet brown ones. Gently lips brushed and slowly sped up.

"Piotr.." he groaned, as another hand started exploring his chest under the thin blue sweater. "Piotr, have you ever...? With a man?"

Piotr stopped, and looked at Alexi knowing that he had to answer. "No..never..."

A hardish looked settled over Alexi's face and started to give off an air of dead seriousness. "I will not be an experiment, nor a one night stand. I commit." he warned, staring straight into brown eyes. Slowly a brown head nodded and there came a whispered, "Alright."

Slowly, they started to explore one another, almost in time with the song that was repeating over and over again.

_All that's in my head is in Your hands._

Graceful, slightly calloused hands danced across warm flesh.

_It's a long way from the moon up to the sun.  
__It's a longer road ahead of me, the road that I've begun.  
__Stop to think of all the time I've lost,  
__Start to think of all the bridges that I've burned that must be crossed._

Groans of pleasure and harsh breathing was thankfully buried by the music, thoughts drifting from someone interrupting to the beauty the other was with. To the bridges that this would, probably, burn.

_Over, over, over,  
__Take me over_

Passion built, temperatures rose, and a release was being cried for.

Finally the release came, and both men laid there, panting.

"bun Dumnezeu."

"Da..''

* * *

**_A/n: okay here are the translations:_**

**Russian:  
**Het=No  
Da=yes/yeah

**Romanian:  
**mulţumesc=thank you  
bun Dumnezeu=Good god

**_note that I'm using an online translator for all of this, so if you know for a fact something is wrong please let me know, I'm an English speaker with a bit of spanish..this is beyond my capabilities. And please Review!  
thanks!  
Ragni_**


	3. KeijiMunch AKA Munch's GunAngel

Torisuna Rukina showed up for work late. Kyo stood outside her office tapping his toe and glaring at his watch. He grumbled as she took her time unlocking the offiice door. "You're late."

"Amazing, the first time in three years," Rukina rolled her eyes. "Why is my tardiness a concern of yours?"

"You have a one on one piano session with Shi-kun today," he grinned mischevously.

"Great he's been begging me for weeks to help him," she shut him down. "You've had my schedual to tight to free up the time for him."

The two slouched off to the recording studio in silence. The other band members hailed them joyfully as they entered to the cacophony of twanging guitars and the hesitant thumps for rhythm. Rukina pulled Shinya hastily into the piano room.

"Do you know all the rifts for 'Jealous Reverse'?" she snarled.

"Y-yeah," Shi-kun stammered.

"Play," Ruki-san ordered.

Shinya sat down in front of the piano and made a great production of setting his finger posture to begin. When the notes began trickling from the piano the sounded mechanical and hesitant. Rukina didn't wat for him to finish. "Miyu died this morning."

Tears began falling down Shinya's face and his notes started to match Kyo's emotions.

*Probably not the best idea, * Ruki reflected, *but it got the job done. *

She sat down and picked up a counter melody equally rich in bittersweet tones. After ten minutes or so of playing like that the keys were slick with a dusting of both of their tears.

_ Kare ni mayoidashita ano hi kara…, _Rukina trailed.

Kyo had never heard something so bitter that was more deserving of his attention. He wandered in to find Shinya assaulting the piano while Rukina was staring off into space half humming, half singing the lyrics. Without thinking ha let the door shut and jumped into singing the song with gusto. The two didn't even flinch. Rukina brought her voice up to match Kyo's as Shinya leaned intot he piano more.

The silence that followed the song was deafening. Rukina turned smoldering eyes on Kyo. Kyo finally found something to fear more than himself in that moment.

"YOU LOCKED US IN!" she screeched.

Shinya thurouhgly enjoyed his normal look of terror misplaced on his face as she advanced on him. *Finally Kyo knows what it's like to be terrorized even if it's just for today. Wonder how long I should sit on the key…*

Rukina was on a rampage with the poor little singer in her crosshairs. She fired insult after insult at him until her breathing was labored. Before either of the guys knew what was happening Rukina had collapsed to the floor in a clausterphobic fit.

Shinya quickly opened the door just to have Totchi and Die fall across his shoes dying of insane laughter.

Kaoru crossed the room shaking his head and dragged the laughing ninnies away. Kyo and Shinya hoisted the hyperventilating Rukina out and onto a couch while the still laughing Die fetched a bottle of water.


End file.
